inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive3
Archive I did it for you~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk You're welcome~ I have watched the Inazuma Eleven series. I first liked it but now, I don't like it anymore. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I like the Chrono Stone more than the 2nd season of IE. Maybe, they will do it. Do you want to read a fanfic? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A fanifc is a story writing by someone. You can find the link on my user page under the heading Accounts, not the youtube one but the another one~. So, what are you doing? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ I am deleting some unused files, right now. There are too much *_* Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reading me fanfic~ There aren't only fanarts. It is all the Unused files on the wiki (Toooo Much *_*) Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he can~. Hey, you birthday is on the 4 August? That is soon! Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I will wish you when it is your birthday~ I hope that I don't forget it! Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Heheheheh, to find out, read the next chapter when I post it :P Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. We have spoken a lot. I like it too ^_^. Should I leave a message on your talk page when I post the 2nd chapter of my fanfic? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Thanks~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Enjoy your meal~ (I forget that you can speak Dutch also~) Hmmmm, I have something with ~. I use it many times XD. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Profile and pictures game Juste, puisque tu parles français également... Je trouve que la présentation de ton profil et du jeu des images est absolument magnifique ! Comment tu fais pour faire ça avec tant de couleurs, des polices différentes de celles habituelles etc ? Pareil pour ta signature xD Torch92 (talk) 16:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually.... Actually, i haven't watched the latest ep to be truthful, i just saw the photos and read the page XD I'm loving Raimei instead of the Neppu version because of their opening songs, hey! I saw in Lordranged7 that you read his fanfic! Does that mean you have a fanfic account? Nishiki really is the funniest charac along with Wandaba! XD Belgium? That's a really far place form my place :( too bad i won't reach the nomination stage... But seriously nice blog. :) do your best to help the wiki! Nevermind what I said earlier, I finished watching some parts of it XD Blog 4 heures pour faire le blog waah... Enfin ça m'étonne pas au final, c'est super bien fait ^^ Dramatic, okay' ! Hâte de pouvoir participer ! Torch92 (talk) 13:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireworks! It's nice to see you like to edit in the wiki :) about the op, you could probably hear it from the CS trailer. Some of the users here have fanfic accounts XD you can see my fanfic account on my profile page, the name is Yukimura Hyouga XD and i have 18 stories, though i suggest you read the ones that i just updated though. Even Mizuki has an account! XD just watched some parts of the episode, i was wondering why Wonderbot didn't say it was fireworks again XD what do you think will happen to him now? So.... if you read of all my fanfics...what can you say about it? Is it good? I work on humor more though if you read all XD Actually, my first fanfic is A Dark Wind, Deep and Ten Year After Bets are the ones recently updated, though if you want to laugh out loud, read Switched Personalities :) sure, you can review. Tell me what you think of my humor fics afterwards okay? XD though Deep and A Dark Wind have a more mysterious genre though.... So..... Just wondering, what was the first ep that you watched in the entire series? Profile Page I was looking on your profile page and I saw in the heading my favorites players that you typed Yukimura Hyouga two times~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for the greeting! :) Inazumaaddixter 08 (talk) 11:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Vote Argh j'oublie tout le temps que je peux voter pour 2 personnes xD Bon, j'édite ça, merci de m'avoir prévenu x) Torch92 (talk) 11:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) >_> Okay, that profile page was shocking... Just left him a message to re-edit it... It took me hours to finish my signature and that picture banner.... This kinda reminds me the old time someone pretended to be me.... That's why i never reply without logging in. Anyways, my first ep was around Season 2 too! It was the episode around in which Axel left the team, and i watched it in english dub at the tv XD season 3 will always be my fav XD how about yours? What was your fav season? Let's talk I am kinda bored so, do you have any topic to talk about~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 18:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The first episode was Episode 8 of IE. I liked it and I followed it on youtube~ and you? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I like the openings and some endings. Yep, Ep 8 is the Cybertech. Right now I am watching Ep 15 of CS :) Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I am watching it live :). For now, it isn't so interresting. Should I spoil you when the ep is over? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Those cool boxes... How did you make those boxes in your blog game? HakkeKoshu (talk) 18:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :=D HakkeKoshu (talk) 18:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Fubuki userbox I created it, you can use it with the code . --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hi SnowyBoy I have just created my new blog named Most Strongest Player Z InazumaSenki. Heres the link: Fav My fav in the original is none other than Gouenji and Fideo! XD thanks for congratulating me, but you deserve more compliments because you made the blog :) Spoil Time :P It wasn't so boring. Shindou told them that they came from the future to save soccer to Nobunaga. Shindou almost succeeded his Keshin Armed and Tasuke, Shishimaru and the their friend learned Ichiyajou. In the preview: They will fight against Protocol Omega 2.0 and Beta will reveal a new hissasu that looks like a dark spear. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope, she didn't used her Keshin Armed. I guess their block hissatsu is strong. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Problem Sorry Snowy but I ment HakkeKoshu and MajinPegasus15. I am so sorry if you saw InazumaO I didn't mean to vote for InazumaO. Super sorry for this and as for your birthday tomorrow send me a message telling me your ideal Round and ill add but after Round 2 as I have something planed. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Talk Yeah, the wiki is changing. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I am a liitle bit absent. Nope, I don't know who the guy is. The wiki is doing weird these days.... Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Should I help you with the userbox in the middle? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay~. Have a nice day~ Au revoir~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 15:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) YEP Ahhh...... I have too many characters that i like too! LOL XD So.... any new topic..? Hey ! Hey Snowy ! Tu l'as peut-être remarqué, mais je ne suis plus administrateur du wikia ! J'ai commis une faute en bannissant par erreur un contributeur anonyme un jour qui n'avait absolument rien fait de "méchant", et donc, Genda Koujirou, l'administrateur du wikia, m'a enlevé mes droits d'admin. J'ai trouvé ça un peu injuste, surtout que c'était un contributeur anonyme et que je l'ai banni un jour seulement, et il avait quand même fait pas mal d'édits que je trouvais inutiles... Bon... Et toi, ça va ? Torch92 (talk) 11:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Bah, j'avais déjà banni des contributeurs anonymes sans rien demander à Genda... Le plus injuste est que j'ai banni le contributeur un jour seulement... Il avait quand même fait pas mal d'édits à répétition et inutiles, comme par exemple : il ajoutait une information puis l'enlevait, et faisait 5 édits à la suite sur une seule page alors qu'1 édit était largement suffisant. Ouais, ce poste va me manquer xD Mais je vais devoir m'y faire ^^' Quant aux wikias que j'ai créé xD... Je les avais créé y'a plus d'une année, et je ne m'en occupe plus du tout depuis longtemps, je les ai abandonné... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un les a repris en main, et je m'en fiche un peu, car le seul wikia IE qui soit très bien renseigné sur Inazuma Eleven, GO et Chrono Stone, c'est celui-là ! Et je suis content de pouvoir l'éditer, et d'avoir pu être administrateur aussi, ce fut sympa quand même. EDIT : Rah, j'ai du réécrire mon message puisque AdventureWriter28 t'en as envoyé un aussi, avant que j'ai pu cliquer sur "Publier"... xD Torch92 (talk) 12:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Merci ! Et c'est grâce à ce wikia que je parle bien l'anglais, car bon, au collège, les leçons d'anglais sont plus qu'ennuyantes ! (que des bonnes notes, rien de très difficile) Ca m'a fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, qui parle français en plus, parce que quand même l'anglais, dur de tout comprendre xP J'ai vu que Lordranged t'a parlé de l'épisode 15 ! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, je n'étais même pas réveillé quand il a été diffusé, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Shindou est à deux pas de réussir son Keshin Armed, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! Torch92 (talk) 12:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Tant mieux que tu améliores toi aussi ton niveau d'anglais ! ^^ HakkeKoshu parle le français lui aussi, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! Mais il ne vient presque sur le chat. Je n'aime pas trop le Keshin Armed de Shindou... C'est vrai que le design est raté, mais c'est mieux que s'il n'en avait pas, et c'est une raison pour qu'il devienne plus fort et puisse fusionner avec Nobunaga. Je viens juste de trouver un contributeur anonyme qui ajoute des catégories plutôt bizarres : Rah, si j'étais toujours administrateur, j'aurai pu le bannir xD J'ai prévenu Lord du coup... Torch92 (talk) 12:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, j'ai vu que tu m'as parlé à propos du wiki qui a changé, avec la nouvelle disposition des badges qui est bizarre... Je trouve ça nul aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Torch92 (talk) 12:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hum, pour moi Lord n'a absolument rien à craindre, ce contributeur a fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, et ce n'est pas la première fois ! J'ai regardé les contributions qu'il a fait, il avait déjà fait ça, et avait du être banni une semaine voir un mois... Donc le bannir "définitivement" serait la meilleur chose, plutôt que de le bannir un mois et de le revoir arriver, pour qu'il fasse ces contributions inutiles avec ces catégories stupides... Sinon, oui, HakkeKoshu parle français (il/elle parle beaucoup de langues comme il/elle l'a dit). Mais je crois que à part lui, je ne connais absolument aucune personne qui parle français xD PS : Tu regardes les jeux olympiques ou pas ? Torch92 (talk) 12:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oui, au bout d'un moment ça devenait ennuyant, surtout le défilé des pays xD Il y en avait trop *sbaff* Mr Bean était trop marrant, et la reine quand elle a sauté haha ! Moi je ne fais que regarder ça, la France se débrouille plutôt bien, troisième pays au classement des médailles (la Chine et les Etats-Unis sont loin devant)... Mais avec l'athlétisme la deuxième semaine, on va tomber dans le classement... Okay, bye, et merci à toi aussi, je n'ai jamais eu de discussion aussi longue sur le wikia depuis mon arrivée il y a maintenant presque UN AN ! ^^ Torch92 (talk) 12:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oui, ma première grosse discussion ! J'avais déjà parlé avec Lordranged, mais pas autant que ça xD Torch92 (talk) 15:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) French! Yeah, I can speak french too ^_^ HakkeKoshu (talk) 15:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Mais non! J'habite au Luxembourg. Içi, on apprends le français à l'ecole ^^ HakkeKoshu (talk) 15:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) About Episode Release It's official confirmed by TV Tokyo Inazuma Eleven Go Site and TV Tokyo's Youtube Channel "Broadcast for "London 2012 Olympic Games", broadcast on August 8 next may be the pause." and Youtube Xmortal (talk) 22:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Haven't.... No, i haven't watched it yet, i would like to watch it but i'm stuck at home right now because of measles! The past two days, there was no classes because of the rain and flood, now that it disappeared, i was hoping to go to school again finally since it resumed, but now i have measles.... And here i am now, STILL STUCK WITH USING MY CELLPHONE.... could you tell me more about what happened in episode 15? Re: Request Well Snowy I can still give you a Shout-out and a good 3rd Round how about that? Hey how about this, you can choose the theme. Like out of these 3, Round 3 can either be a Keshin Armed Round, A Mixi Max Round or A Stroyline Round. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 13:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok kool then I love Stroyline Rounds so much and ill make yours epic. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 13:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question Try using the code userbox here. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Updated My fanfic is updated. You can read chapter 2~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 15:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hohohohoho!!!!! Merry Christmas XD Naahhh... I'm joking :P HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! P.S. So how old are you now? Birthday Happy Birthday~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 08:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday You're welcome~ Take your time to read it~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Okay. I'm sorry. Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 13:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Salut, t'est bien? J'ai une petite question, pourrais tu me montrer le "code" tu utilise pour ta signature? J'ai quelques problemes avec ma signature alors j'amerais utiliser la tienne comme base et puis la modifier pour créer ma propre signature! T'est d'accord? ^_^ Absolute Balance: Grey! ~ Hakke 13:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Olala Quelle confusion! Mais bon, pourrais tu me dire ou montrer une liste avec tous les fonts que je peut utilisier ici? Par example, Old English MT ne marche pas :/ Absolute Balance: Grey! ~ Hakke 13:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ma Signature Et voila. Pas grand chose hm? Absolute Balance: Grey! Hakke 14:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm.. Si ça ne te gêne pas, poste tous les fonts ^^ Absolute Balance: Grey! Hakke 14:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday 0_0 Well then Happy Birthday for you here's some of randomness' gift. お誕生日おめでとう！ Happy Birthday! I'm 14 now. and now, How old are you anyway??? --[[User:Aidan Hikaru|'エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Maximum Fire']] 14:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Talk Page Archived (4 August, 16:58)